


Our Private Hell

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Private Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Na město již padla tma, když dva muži vstoupili hlavním vchodem do haly hotelu. Postavili se před recepční pult, vyšší z nich vytáhnul peněženku a opřel se o předloktí. Jeho společník se kousek vzdálil, aby si prohlédl fotografie na zdech.

"Přeji hezký večer, chtěl bych u vás pokoj na dvě noci. Máte volno?" oslovil Ondra slečnu, zírající do monitoru.

"Dobrý večer, podívám se… kolik lůžek… pane Sokole?" pozvedla dívka oči od počítače a i přes únavu, jež měla vepsanou v obličeji, vyloudila milý úsměv, který jí Ondra oplatil.

"Dvě, prosím," odpověděl a pohledem zaletěl k Igorovi, který se potloukal po nevelké hale a zjevně se nenudil.

"Jeden dvoulůžkový máme. Ale během týdne tam probíhaly nějaké opravy a nejsem si jistá, jestli je již všechno hotovo. Pokud mne omluvíte, půjdu se zeptat do kanceláře," oznámila Ondrovi dívka a zmizela ve dveřích poblíž počítače. Ondra se tedy ještě více zapřel o pult, hodil nohu přes nohu a čekal.

Igor mezitím zkouknul všechny fotografie v místnosti a pak obrátil pozornost k recepci. Prvně se mu zdálo, že se nic nezměnilo, ale vzápětí se jeho oči zastavily na pozadí, jež jeho majitel poměrně vyzývavě vystrkoval do prostoru. Rty se mu zvlnily v úsměvu, když pocítil známé vlny vzrušení, které dokázal onen pohled vyvolat. Zároveň se v něm vzedmula touha nějak svému příteli zatopit, aby ten svůj zadek na veřejnost nedával tak na odiv, protože by se klidně mohlo stát, že se jednou neovládne…

Recepční byla stále pryč a tak tichými kroky přešel až ke svému příteli. Zaujal místo zpola vedle něj, zpola za ním, oplatil lehký úsměv, jenž mu byl věnován, a v tu chvíli jej napadlo, že pult je dostatečně vysoký, aby člověk za ním neviděl, co se děje na druhé straně od prsou dolů. Vítězný výraz se mu podařilo potlačit.

Právě v momentě, kdy zaměstnankyně vešla do místnosti, položil Igor svou dlaň na Ondrův rozkrok. Schválně to udělal tak, aby se Ondra necukal, a obtočil paži kolem něj z druhé strany, čímž ho vlastně natlačil bokem na sebe, ale zároveň si dával pozor, aby to zase nebylo moc. V případě, že by uslyšel klapnutí dveří, aby od sebe stačili odskočit.

Ondra mezitím netušil, kam soustředit více svou pozornost. Recepční mu něco povídala, ale ruka, jež masírovala jeho rozkrok, se nedala přehlížet. Intenzivně vnímal, jak se mu krev hrne z mozku, který vskutku nebyl schopen jasného uvažování, do slabin. Tvrdnul. A sakra rychle.

Mrsknul pohledem po Igorovi a zadoufal, že vypadal dost děsivě, ale vzápětí veškeré iluze ztratil, jelikož jeho přítel se na něj jen lhostejně podíval a práce jeho ruky vůbec nepolevila. Právě naopak.

"Ano, děkujeme, to nám vyhovuje," odpověděl recepční Igor místo indisponovaného Ondřeje, převzal od ní klíče a vydal se po schodech nahoru věda, že jej bude Ondra následovat. Výraz, kterým jej před chvíli počastoval, se nedal řadit k výhružným jako spíše k nehorázně hladovým.

Vystoupil do mezipatra a téměř vyjeknul, když byl přiražen ke zdi. Ne, že by to bolelo, spíše nečekal, že Ondra zareaguje až tak impulzivně, ale když se na něj zezadu přitisknul, na stěžování ani nepomyslel. Rozechvěl se z pocitu, kdy se mu o zadek otíral tvrdý rozkrok, zatímco ucho mu polaskal sametový dech.

"Ty jsi někdy taková svině…" zamručel Ondra a stiskl v zubech jemnou kůži na milencově krku. Věděl, že to Igorovi vůbec nevadí, ale potřeboval mít aspoň na chvíli navrch. Ale každou vteřinou je mohl kdokoliv spatřit a tak nechal pro teď své ego stranou, odstoupil od Igora a s pohledem "nic jsem ti neodpustil, tohle byl jen začátek, parchante" se nechal vést až do jejich pokoje.

"Manželská postel?" nevěřil následně svým očím, když za nimi zaklaply dveře.

"Jiný pokoj volný nemají, ty jsi neposlouchal recepční?"

Ondra netušil, zda se má tvářit zuřivě nebo nadrženě, jelikož Igorův naprosto klidný výraz a rozvážný tón jej rozpalovali do běla, ovšem v pohledu hnědých očí dokázal vyčíst stejné vzrušení, jaké sám cítil, a také nepřehlédnutelná vyboulenina v jeho kalhotách jej k němu přitahovala jako magnet.

Kašlat na to, pomyslel si, když si zouval boty, rozbít hubu mu můžu vždycky, ale vyšukat mozek z hlavy jen při určitých příležitostech. A ta nastala právě teď.

Zminimalizoval vzdálenosti mezi nimi a nalepil se na tělo, o kterém věděl, že mu zanedlouho bude patřit. Rty se přisál na Igorovy, razantně se snažil vybojovat si přístup do jeho úst, zatímco rukama mu pomáhal dostat se z bundy, která následně se zašustěním dopadla na zem.

Pak přemístil svou dlaň úplně jinam, a to na vzdouvající se látku v Igorově rozkroku. Stiskl onu bouli a překryl ji rukou, načež mu Igor udělal naprosto totéž. Navzájem se dráždili a nechali své steny, aby mizely v ústech toho druhého.  
Ondra si užíval péči, jež se mu dostávala, ale pořád vnímal, že toho mají na sobě příliš moc.

Odtrhl se od úst, jež s ním drze bojovala o nadvládu, aby mohl druhému muži sundat i mikinu, již vzápětí následovalo i triko. Totéž pak provedl u sebe, ale to už měl opět ústa zaneprázdněna jinými. Narážel svými rty do Igorových, jemně do nich kousal, dokud se více neotevřely a nevpustily jej dovnitř.

Jen z těch polibků téměř šílel, miloval, jak chutnaly, jak jej dokázaly zbavit rozumu, jak se díky nim na svého přítele tisknul tak, že stěží dokázali dýchat. Igor na tom byl podobně, pažemi objímal Ondrovo tělo, nechal jejich jazyky, aby se proplétaly, užíval si tak blízkou přítomnost člověka, jenž pro něj tolik znamenal. Kterého právě teď strašně chtěl…

Sáhl do kapsy, vytáhl lubrikant a hodil ho na postel. Ondra jej následoval… Igor se pobaveně ušklíbl nad jeho zmateným výrazem "jak jsem se sakra octl na posteli", sundal si rifle a přesunul se k němu.

"Budeš tam jen tak sedět nebo mi dokážeš, že máš pusu dobrou i k něčemu jinému, než abys mě vytáčel?" zeptal se Ondra, v hlase mírné stopy výhružky.

Jak to jen s Igorem uměl… Chvíli se zdálo, že přeci jen dnešní večer dospěje k poklidnému milování, Ondrova slova však zapálila v jeho milenci nový oheň. V mžiku měl dlaň na Ondrově krku a přitáhl si jej k dalšímu polibku, z něhož oba vycítili hlad po tom druhém, jejich ruce bloudily po tělech, dokud se ty Igorovy nepřesunuly na Ondrovy rifle.

Hravě rozepnuly pásek, knoflík i zip a odhodily kalhoty stranou, pak zmizelo i spodní prádlo. Opustil Ondrovy rty, podíval se mu do očí a sevřel v dlani jeho erekci. Přejel po ní nahoru a dolů, palcem polaskal špičku, poté se naklonil k Ondrovu uchu.

"Řekni, co bys chtěl?"

"Hade…" zavrčel Ondra, v prstech svíral prostěradlo. Ruka na jeho přirození se stále pohybovala mučivě pomalu.

"Jestli jsi chtěl říct hádej, tak to sis spletl osobu," uslyšel mrazivě a pohyb v jeho slabinách ustal. Frustrovaně protočil oči a zalitoval, že Igora tak rychle svléknul. Neměl ho teď jak chytit za límec!

"Bude to?" dodal Igor stále ledovým tónem, jenž byl ale naprosto v rozporu s teplotou jeho rtů, jež právě polaskaly Ondrovo ucho.

"Prostě mě vykuř," vydechl Ondra odevzdaně.

"To bych vlastně mohl," odvětil Igor jakoby lhostejně, to už se ale přesouval k Ondrovu pasu a bez dalšího varování spolkl celou jeho délku. Ondrův ostrý nádech mu vyvolal úsměv na rtech, vzápětí se ovšem začal věnovat jeho vzrušení.

Nechal Ondrovu erekci vyklouznout z úst, přidržel si ji mezi dvěma prsty a znovu ji pohltil, snažil se překonávat dávivý reflex, jak mu penis narážela do zadní části krku, ale po chvíli si zvykl. Obemkl rty její obvod, když mu v puse zůstala už jen špička, trefil se jazykem přímo do malé dírky navrchu. Udělal to tak několikrát, pak se soustředil na spodní stranu erekce, a to už v ústech cítil chuť preejakulátu a ve vlasech pevně sevřenou ruku.

Mrknul před sebe a setkal se pohledem s tím Ondrovým. Miloval jeho výraz v těchhle chvílích… V dlani pak promnul varlata, načež jeho milenec zvrátil hlavu dozadu a přirazil mu do krku surověji než kdy předtím. Pak ho ale prsty ve vlasech donutily se zvednout z Ondrových slabin a zabránily mu dokončit, co začal.

Naopak nečekanou sílou byl povalen do peřin a obrácen na břicho.

"Kdybys neměl tak talentovanou hubu, tak se s tebou vůbec neštvu…" procedil Ondra mezi zuby, hmátl po lubrikantu a alespoň provizorně svého milence připravil. Víc už si ale za ty provokace nezasloužil. Dokonce mu schválně stáhl spodní prádlo jen na zadku, erekci, uvězněnou mezi Igorovým tělem a matrací, nechal pokrytou vrstvou látky.

Vstoupil do něj jediným pohybem, ruce podél jeho boků, obličej zabořený do ramene. Z hrdla mu uniklo zavrčení. Lehká nasranost jen vybičovala touhu, ovládnout muže pod sebou. Zuřivé přírazy dolních partií doprovázel funěním, jež bylo tlumeno Igorovým ramenem, do kterého se Ondra zakousnul.

Jako v mlze slyšel sténání svého přítele, nechoval se k němu zrovna šetrně, ale přeci nebyl z cukru. Přirážel do něj jako smyslů zbavený, užíval si ten těsný pocit, z něhož jej brněly i konečky prstů, ale vzápětí se ovládnul natolik, že byl schopen Igora ještě potrápit jiným způsobem.

Zpomalil tempo, začal se hýbat jen velice pomalu, dlaní sáhnul pod Igora a nahmatal přes spodní prádlo jeho erekci. Téměř něžně po ní přejížděl a ještě více snížil své snažení, když mu k uším dolehlo frustrované zafunění.

"Copak?" zavrněl, "něco se pánovi nelíbí?"

"Hajzle…"

Ondra se nad Igorovou reakcí jen ušklíbnul, ale vzápětí měl co dělat sám se sebou, když se okolo jeho vlastního vzrušení začaly stahovat svaly a slastné pocity se mu tělem šířily jeden za druhým. Igor vážně věděl, jak dosáhnout svého…

"Jestli je tady někdo hajzl, tak jedině ty," snažil se zformulovat větu, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli to Igor vůbec slyšel, neboť pravidelné stisky, jež prováděl dlaní na jeho tvrdosti ve slabinách, mámily z jeho přítele jeden sten za druhým, a když opět nasadil zdrcující tempo svých přírazů, muž pod ním se už jen chvěl.

Rozpolceně chtěl vycházet vstříc Ondrovi, naopak potřeboval zvýšit tření v rozkroku, což ale vzhledem ke stálé přítomné látce nebylo dost dobře možné. Jenže všechno v jeho těle volalo po uvolnění a tak i přes bezvýchodnost situace se nedokázal nikterak ovládat. Zcela se poddal trýznivému laskání svého milence, jenž mu syčel do ucha nadávky, které jen zvyšovaly hladinu jeho vzrušení…

…jež se po pár dalších zběsilých přírazech změnilo v neúnosné. Celé tělo se octlo pod náporem vlny slastného uvolnění, jež jím prolétlo jako blesk a opustilo jej v podobě horké tekutiny, prosakující přes látku až na Ondrovu dlaň, nyní již jen jemně hladící jeho přirození.

Ondra nejenže vnímal, jak se Igorův sten v jednom momentě zlomil, cítil i křeč v jeho těle, která jej společně s vědomím, že jej dokázal udělat, aniž by se jeho erekce přímo dotknul, poslala na vrchol. Nezabránil podivnému zvuku, jenž se mu vydral z hrdla, ani dalšímu kousnutí do již tak zrudlé kůže na Igorově rameni, dokázal jen ztuhnout v pohybu a naplnit jeho útroby prameny spermatu.

Mírně rozklepaně se pak vytáhnul, utřel si ruku do něčeho, co se povalovalo kolem nich, a lehl si vedle Igora na záda.  
Chvíli jen se zavřenýma očima vstřebával právě prožitý orgasmus, poté obrátil hlavu k muži, jenž se právě nadobro svlékl a chystal se přes ně přehodit peřinu.

Pousmál se. Ať už Igorovi udělal v posteli cokoliv, vždy se následně postaral o jejich pohodlí.

"Nesnáším tě," zašeptal ovšem Igor, když jej přikrýval, oči ale raději odvracel. Věděl, že by jej prozradily…

"Taky tě mám rád," usmál se na něj upřímně Ondra a jak předpokládal, Igorovi cukly koutky a bez nějakých dalších řečí si lehl jen kousek od něj. Zavřel oči a už se chystal spát, když mu někdo prohrábl vlasy a na tváři vyloudil opravdový úsměv.

I jen pro tahle obyčejná gesta toho zatraceného chlapa miloval.

\-----------

Když se Igor ráno probudil, Ondra už byl kupodivu vzhůru a jen tak v ručníku pobíhal po pokoji. První Igorova myšlenka byla na to, proč tak blbne, pak proč komu asi telefonuje, a nakonec, proč má na sobě ten ručník…

Zpod přivřených víček jej ještě chvíli pozoroval, ztuhlé tělo si ale brzy začalo říkat o změnu polohy. Vyřešil to protáhnutím, kterého si samozřejmě druhý muž všimnul. Nahodil úsměv, jenž dokázal vykouzlit jen v případě, že se díval na Igora. Nevěděl, proč to tak je, ale jindy ho prostě neuměl.

"Fajn, díky, nashle," rozloučil se s člověkem na druhé straně spojení, odložil telefon a usadil se do křesla. Beze slov pak sledoval Igora, jak se vyhrabal z postele a zamířil do koupelny, z které sám před minutkou vyšel. Nedlouho se jen tak díval z okna, ocenil přítomnost balkónu a už slyšel klepání na dveře. Vstal, otevřel je a převzal od servírky tác s jídlem.

Jakmile za sebou zabouchl, vynořil se z koupelny Igor, rovněž s ručníkem kolem pasu a s umytými vlasy. Nevěděl, jestli má momentálně větší chuť na snídani nebo na něj…

"Co to má být?" zeptal se trochu nedůvěřivě Igor.

"Snídaně," odpověděl lakonicky, ale pod Igorovým hypnotizujícím pohledem dodal: "Volal jsem na recepci, že potřebujeme pracovat, tak jestli by nám jídlo nedonesli sem. Takže nemusíme celý víkend vypadnout z pokoje," neubránil se poloúsměvu, když v očích svého přítele zaregistroval náhlý zájem o věc, přestože ve tváři se mu nepohnul ani sval.

Pak se ale sklonil k jídlu, Igor jej napodobil. Zapnuli si ke snídani televizi, ale v jedenáct dopoledne toho moc ke koukání nebylo, ostatně jako po celý den.

Po jídle nechali tác za dveřmi a Ondra zamířil znovu do koupelny, kde si chtěl vzít župan, který rovněž v hotelu podobného ražení zrovna neočekával. Když však procházel kolem Igora, byl uchopen za předloktí a přitažen k němu.

"Hrozně mě tím ručníkem provokuješ," zamumlal sedící muž mezi lehkými polibky, jež sázel na přítelovo bříško. Nasával vůni, kterou byla jemná pokožka prostoupena, otíral se o ni nosem a rty a uvědomoval si, jak musí působit jeho neoholené tváře na citlivé kůži. Že nedělá nic špatně, mu napověděly ruce, probírající se jeho vlasy.

Ondra nechal stále vlhké prameny Igorových vlasů klouzat mezi prsty, péče o jeho břicho se mu rovněž zamlouvala, hladového a iniciativního Igora nebylo nikdy dost… A ani mokrého Igora, napadlo jej při své činnosti.

"Nedáme si sprchu?" zeptal se a s pobavením sledoval, jak k němu Igor upřel zmatené oči. Poodstoupil od něj a vytáhl jej do stoje, pak se na jeho tělo doslova nalepil, ústa těsně od jeho ucha. "Chci tě mít v párou zamlžené sprše, všude jen voda, budeš promočený na kost, přesně takhle tě chci," snažil se znít alespoň trochu svůdně, zároveň byl připraven na variantu, že ho se sexem ve sprše pošle Igor někam, ale lákalo ho to.

"Ať už jsi uvnitř," zaznělo v odpověď, z čehož se Ondrovo srdce nejprve pokusilo o výskok z hrudního koše, následně nastolilo o poznání rychlejší puls, krev ale nepumpovalo do mozku, hrnula se mnohem níže.

Přesunuli se do koupelny, kde ihned vrazili sprchu do držáku a nechali ji, aby na ně stříkala příjemně teplou vodu. Oba ručníky padly na zem, oba muži se vzápětí přemístili do sprchového koutu. Horko brzy zaplnilo miniaturní prostor, skleněné dveře se zamlžily, na zdech se zdržovaly kapky vody.

Ondra strčil Igora pod proud vody a pak jej nechal, aby se opřel o zeď. Spokojeně se na něj zadíval, na mokré vlasy, na pramínky, stékající po jeho tváři, na hnědé oči, působící jako magnet. Na nic nečekal, obejmul muže před sebou a políbil rty, jejichž tvar a chuť by si vybavil vždy a všude. Hrudník na hrudník, slabiny na slabiny, jedna erekce otírající se o druhou.

Igor sebral z poličky sprchový gel a dlaň, na níž se nyní nacházela ne zrovna malá vrstva tekutiny, položil na Ondrova záda, pomocí druhé ruky pak začal vonící kapalinu roztírat po kůži. Od lopatek se přesunul na bedra, pak až na zadek, který několikrát promnul, přitiskl si tak Ondrova třísla na svoje a byl si jistý, že mu jeho přítel tiše zasténal do úst. Sám si užíval to příjemné vzrušení, které nebylo tak téměř nezvladatelné jako včera, dnes měli více času.

A tak nikam nespěchal, pomalými pohyby se otíral svým přirozením o to Ondrovo, jedna tvrdost narážející do druhé, trvající polibek udržovali jemný, jen občas lehce zapojili jazyky, možná i zuby.

I Ondra využil sprchový gel k tomu, aby se mohl dotknout většiny Igorova těla. Začal na ramenou, přes záda, zadek, ale když mu chtěl namydlit hrudník, tak se Igor odtáhnul a vrhnul se na Ondru jako první. Něžně se věnoval jeho trupu, promnul v prstech bradavky a vědomě tlačil druhého muže ke zdi.

Chytil jej pod zadkem a podíval se mu s úsměvem, spíše úšklebkem, do očí. Ondra na něj hodil trochu skeptický pohled, ale přesto se nechal zvednout a omotal nohy kolem Igorova pasu. Zády se stále opíral o stěnu, Igorova přítomnost ovšem působila intenzivněji, neboť mezera mezi jejich hrudníky se opět vytratila, dech svého přítele cítil na krku, stejně tak jeho strniště. Navíc jeho erekce se stala vězněm mezi jejich mokrými těly, díky gelu po nich klouzala s každým jejich pohybem.

Pak na svém vstupu ucítil prsty, jež se začaly dobývat dovnitř. S povzdechem je přijal, aby začaly svou práci, pomalu jej roztahovaly a připravovaly na něco většího, co stejně už od snídaně chtěl mít v sobě…

Igor usoudil, že by to stačilo, navedl svůj penis na začátek a jedním, plynulým pohybem vnikl do Ondry. Zasténání z něj vyšlo úplně samovolně, tlak a teplo okolo erekce mu rozeslali slastné pocity do celého těla.

"Miluju, když mě takhle roztáhneš, mám pak pocit, že jen takhle to má být…" uslyšel chraplavý hlas, vlna vzrušení jej zasáhla znovu, stejně tak mu unikl další sten. Pomalu se stáhnul a znovu se zasunul, muž pod ním vydal slastný zvuk, jenž byl dalším činitelem, který vybičoval Igorovu úroveň vzrušení na maximum.

Horká voda mu dopadala na záda, mokré vlasy se lepily k čelu, Ondrova erekce se mu otírala o břicho, zatímco tu jeho svíral Ondra v sobě. Nasadil svými boky pomalé tempo, které postupně zrychloval, jelikož to jinak nešlo.

Ondra zatínal nehty do Igorových ramen, hlavu zvrátil nazad a opřel si zátylek o zeď, z hrdla mu unikal jeden tichý sten za druhým, všude kolem byla jen voda a oni dva. Přinutil se na chvíli podívat zpět na svého milence a spatřil, jak se kouše do svých nádherných rtů, jak se v jeho tváři odráží rozkoš… a jak si to mrdání sakra užívá. Přestal se nyní opírat o stěnu, naklonil se blíže k hrudi druhého muže a položil hlavu na jeho rameno. Ruku pak přemístil na vlastní erekci a ještě zvýšil tření, sladil tempo s tím Igorovým.

Všechny pocity se v něm míchaly, myšlenky se staly nedostatkovým zbožím. Vnímal jen blížící se orgasmus, elektrizující výboje, jež jím projely při každém přírazu jeho přítele, horkost obou jejich těl…

A pak už tohle všechno přebila slast, jež jej zahltila, rozechvěla celého jeho tělo a ven se z něj dostala v podobě bílých pramenů, jež částečně zanikly v proudech vody, částečně se zachytily na kůži jednoho z nich. Netušil proč a jak, ale najednou měl opět otevřené oči a díval se jimi přímo do těch druhých, nádherně hnědých, touhou zamžených.

Když Igor zjistil, že se jeho přítel už vrcholu dosáhl, mimoděk otočil hlavu a zadíval na jeho tvář a pak do jeho očí, z nichž zářila euforie tak silná, že poslala do víru orgasmu i jeho. Přivřel oči, z nyní pootevřených úst vydal táhlý sten, zaryl nehty do Ondrových boků a pak jej naplnil dávkou spermatu.

Oba se pozvolna vzpamatovávali a nepříliš jistě stojíce na svých nohou, setrvali pod tekoucí vodou, jež z nich smývala důkazy toho, co se zde před chvíli událo. Po chvíli ticha se ale Igor dal dohromady, vypnul sprchu a otevřel dveře koutu. Oblékl si župan, druhý nabídnul Ondrovi, jehož reakce ovšem byl natolik opožděná, že mu jej Igor sám oblékl.

Ondra poté okamžitě zamířil ke své bundě, z níž vydoloval krabičku cigaret a zapalovač. Mrknul pohledem po Igorovi, jenž jej opodál pozoroval a následně na něj kývnul. Vyšli na balkón, venku bylo krásně a oproti včerejšímu večeru poměrně teplo. Opřeli se o zábradlí a zapálili si.

Zavládlo mlčení, jen šlukovali a vypouštěli kouř do ovzduší, bylo jim dobře.

"Je ti jasné, že za tohle skončíme v pekle?" zeptal se náhle Igor, když típl cigaretu.

Ondra se ušklíbl a vyfoukl kouř.

"To ti došlo až teď? Dva roky se kurvíš s chlapem, co ti několikrát převrátil život naruby," potáhl, vychutnal si ničivý účinek nikotinu, vydechl a pokračoval: "celý víkend se ti snaží vyšukat duši z těla," podíval se na Igora, v očích směs ironie a zvláštní něhy, "a který tě kurevsky miluje."

Igorovou tváři se mihnul náznak úsměvu, jeho pohled prozrazoval, že cítí úplně totéž. Dál se opíral o zábradlí a vstřebával to, co mu Ondra právě řekl. Chvíli nad tím přemýšlel, ale stejně došel k tomu, co od počátku jejich vztahu tušil. Že z něj nebude návratu, že jej pohltí, stráví zaživa, změní jej, zanechá na něm následky… ale taky, že bude stát za to.

Pohled mu padnul na ruku, jež se Ondra opíral o zábradlí a pocítil touhu ji sevřít v dlani. A tak to udělal. Držel jej za ruku, stisk opětoval stisk, pocit souznění je oba prostoupil.

\------------

Během odpoledne se rozhodli na nějakou dobu vypadnout z pokoje. Venku zamířili směrem od města, zanedlouho dorazili polní cestou do lesa, jímž bloumali tak dlouho, než došli k jakési vyhlídce.

Ani neměli v plánu zde setrvat, Ondra se jen chtěl na chvíli zadívat na krajinu před sebou, když za sebou ucítil stát svého přítele. Igor mu beze slov nabídnul, aby se o něj opřel, a on tak s šířícím se pocitem bezpečí učinil, vzápětí uvítal jeho ruce na svém hrudníku, hlavu na rameni. Ani kdyby pečlivě prohlédl jednu svou vzpomínku za druhou, nedokázal by přijít na moment, kdy vnímal tak intenzivní pocit štěstí jako právě teď.

Vzápětí se tělo za ním trochu zavrtělo a i přes dvoje rifle Ondra vnímal, jak se v Igorových dolních partiích cosi hýbe.  
"Pořád nemáš dost?" zeptal se pobaveně Ondra.

"Tebe nemám nikdy dost," zněla tichá odpověď, zamumlaná do kůže na Ondrově krku, po níž Igor přejížděl nosem a vdechoval vůni svého milence. Tomu se právě po tváři rozlil úsměv, způsoben právě zaslechnutými slovy, jež rovněž vířily emoce v jeho nitru.

Klidně by si objetí užíval i dál, ale tak nějak tušil, že pokud se nevydají na cestu zpět, tak ho Igor ohne přímo tady. Usoudil tedy, že čas, který měli strávit venku, vypršel, vymanil se ze sevření a pak se společně vydali na cestu zpět, jež jim trvala o poznání kratší dobu než cesta tam. Jakmile za nimi zaklaply dveře, měl už Ondra v hlavě nástin toho, jak by chtěl strávit zbytek soboty. Sexem, samozřejmě, ale… první vlny vzrušení z očekávání jej zasáhly, krev se začala hrnout do slabin.

Už se stmívalo, pokoj tak byl osvětlen pouze skomírajícími slunečními paprsky, z minulé noci však Ondra věděl, že pouliční lampy je více než dostatečně zastoupí. Nenamáhal se tak s rozsvícením světel, sundal si mikinu a z prostředka místnosti se zadíval na Igora. Přiblížil se k němu, hodil kus oděvu na křeslo a přerušil svého přítele, který se rovněž snažil přebytečného oblečení zbavit.

"Easy, tiger," pronesl s tajemným úsměvem, sám uchopil lem mikiny a pomohl Igorovi se z ní dostat. "Máme celou noc," načež se jemně dotkl těch sladkých rtů, hravě pak unikal jejich snaze lapit ty jeho do své moci, vzápětí si jej Igorovy ruce majetnicky přitáhly blíže k sobě, až mu unikl sten z náhlého kontaktu jejich vzrušení, otřel se to Igorovo a vymámil tak zvuk i z něj. Moc rád si s ním hrál…

Vklouzl dlaněmi pod triko, polaskal dotekem bříško, boky, dostal se až k hrudníku, kde promnul v prstech bradavky, načež ukončil jejich polibek, aby tak učinil Igorův sten slyšitelným. Tváří se mu mihnul úsměv, chytil okraj Igorova trička a svlékl mu je. Jeho rty poté zaútočily na krk druhého muže.

Po umístění motýlího polibku na ohryzek zamířily výše, špičkou jazyka přejel přes pulzující žílu, pak ještě kousek dál až za ucho, kde již Ondra neuhlídal své zuby a zanechal na lehce opálené kůži otisky. Přidal další, dokud si jej nenašly Igorovy rty, a on tak musel své činnosti zanechat, ovšem cukání a rostoucí tvrdost v Igorových tříslech stejně nepolevili.  
Uchopil Igora za ruku, ukončil jejich polibek a dovedl jej k posteli, kde ho požádal, aby si lehnul na záda.

Igor poté pozoroval, jak si mu jeho přítel sedá na hrudník, natáhl ruce a rozhodl se mu sundat triko, Ondra neprotestoval. Rozběhl se svými prsty po jeho těle, dlaněmi mapoval důvěrně známé křivky, téměř něžně přejel prsty přes obě bradavky, klíční kosti až ke krku, který si vzápětí přitáhl k sobě, aby mohl své rty přitisknout na ty Ondřejovy.

Nechal Ondrův jazyk, aby vklouzl do jeho úst, sám laskal ty jeho, občas i lehce kousnul a pak byly náhle pryč. Ani si nepamatoval, kdy zavřel oči, ale když je otevřel, díval se přímo do modrých hloubek svého milence, jemuž na rtech pohrával lehký úsměv, který mu v kombinaci se vzrušením zářícíma očima dával vědět, že se má na co těšit. Mimoděk se v očekávání zachvěl, výboj vzrušení sjel po páteři až do slabin, tísnících se v riflích.

Pozoroval muže nad svým hrudníkem, jak se posunuje dozadu a sklání obličej k jeho tělu, ucítil vlhké rty na odhalené kůži. Drobnými polibky pokryly místa mezi klíčními kostmi, při olíznutí bradavky mu unikl sten, hlasitě vydechl, když ji Ondra vzal do úst, dráždil ji jazykem a pak lehce zkousnul, totéž udělal s druhou. Když pak Ondra na oba mokré body fouknul, příjemné zamrazení proběhlo celým Igorovým tělem a neomylně způsobilo další příliv krve do třísel, jež právě přes látku pevně stiskla dlaň.

Igor instinktivně roztáhl nohy, čehož Ondra využil a klekl si mezi ně, ústa stále na rozpálené pokožce svého milence. Jakmile přestal laskat jeho bradavky, pokračoval v cestě níže, obkroužil pupík, dospěl k podbřišku. A jak sám věděl, velmi citlivému podbřišku.

Pomalu odepnul knoflík, následoval zip, ale na zvednutí Igorových boků reagoval jejich zatlačením zpět do matrace. Ještě ne.

Vnikl prsty pod lem spodního prádla, konečně prstů přejel po kůži, která se mírně chvěla. Druhou dlaní se pak věnoval Igorovu pořád ze spárů rifloviny nevysvobozenému vzrušení. Očima hltal, jak se Igorovo bříško začalo třást, slyšel jeho trhané nádechy, jež se postupně měnily spíše ve steny, pak pozvedl pohled k jeho výrazu, jenž se pohyboval někde mezi slastným a umučeným.

Igor se třásl pod jeho doteky, jedny mu přiváděly křeče, druhé zase nedostačující stimulaci v rozkroku, potřeboval více, zatínal prsty do prostěradla, slyšel sám sebe, jak sténá. Jestli to takhle bude pokračovat, nemá šanci vydržet dlouho…

Ondra zalitoval, že si sám kalhoty nesundal, začínalo mu být trochu nepříjemné, jak se mu erekce snažila prodrat skrze látku ven… Frustrovaně zamumlal nadávku, na moment Igora pustil a shodil to nemožně těsné oblečení na zem. Když se vrátil, Igor se stačil trochu vzpamatovat, což Ondra uvítal. Mohl začít s fází číslo dvě.

Políbil jeho podbřišek, na jazyku ucítil slanou chuť potu. Líně mu stahoval kalhoty i spodní prádlo, lehkými polibky okamžitě polaskal každý odhalený centimetr, jen právě z oděvu vyváznuvšímu penisu nevěnoval pozornost.

Teprve až rifle ležely ve společnosti trenek na zemi, se začal věnovat tvrdosti, jež volala po doteku. Uchopil ji u kořene a párkrát po pre-ejakulátem lesknoucí se erekci přejel jazykem, mapoval naběhlé žíly, dokud nesevřel mezi rty tmavou špičku, palcem pak něžně přejížděl přes citlivou kůži na varlatech.

Očima opět zabloudil vzhůru a k jeho překvapení, se Igor opíral o lokty a díval se svrchu na něj... Z hnědých duhovek sálal chtíč, stravující jeho nitro, z pootevřených rtů se mu draly tiché steny, vlasy měl zpocené, tváře zrudlé.

Chtěl ho. V tu chvíli, pod tíhou Igorova pohledu ho přímo potřeboval. Dnes už podruhé, ale copak šlo takovému pokušení odolat?  
Pustil jeho erekci ze spárů svých rtů, přenesl váhu na dlaně, nyní spočívající podél Igorových boků a nahnul se tváří k němu, nos jen milimetry od toho Igorova.

"Chci tě v sobě," vyslovil své přání, demonstrativně se svým penisem otřel o ten Igorův, umístil polibek na kraj jeho úst.  
Druhý muž vydal nadrženě znějící zvuk, jej uchopil za boky a přiměl jej, aby si lehl vedle něj. Už se chystal se na zádech uvelebit, Igor měl ovšem jiné plány, neboť jej otočil na bok a zezadu objal. Poté ucítil prsty na svém vstupu, nejprve chtěl protestovat proti nedostatku lubrikace, ale to už hlasitě zasténal, lehké pohlazení prostaty vyslalo slastné výboje do celého těla, včetně prozatím opomíjené erekce, nyní již téměř bolestivě pulzující.

Než se stačil vzpamatovat, tak prsty zmizely a postupně byly nahrazovány něčím tvrdším, pocit naplnění, roztažení, podmanění se dostavil. Za sebou uslyšel Igora, jak souhlasně zamručel, vysunul se a pomalu přirazil zpátky, nasazené líné tempo mu vyhovovalo, stále neměli, kam spěchat, jen se divil, že po takovém dráždění se Igor drží natolik zpátky. On už ale nutně potřeboval dotek ve slabinách, se zasténáním sevřel v dlani svou erekci a rychlými tahy se začal věnovat sám sobě.

Igor zabořil tvář do jeho zátylku, téměř něžně mu funěl za krk, jednou rukou jej objímal pod tělem, druhou hladil po rameni, pak po hrudníku, bříšku, až překryl svou dlaní tu Ondrovu, přiměl ji zpomalit a společně jeho vzrušení laskali v rytmu přírazů Igorových třísel.

Jedna slast přebíjela druhou, užíval si každý Igorův pohyb, každý jeho průnik, otření se o jeho prostatu, pohlazení na koulích… Vnímal, že Igor je na tom podobně, začal zrychlovat výpady svých boků, sténal mu do ucha, po chvíli už se bezmyšlenkovitě hnal za uvolněním. Postel se pod nimi třásla, místnost naplnilo její občasné zaskřípění a tlumené vzdechy obou mužů, dokud se Igor nerozechvěl a hlasitě a trhaně nevydechl, možná ještě trochu zrychlil tempo přírazů a Ondra ucítil uvnitř sebe jeho sperma, vystřikující v několika pramenech.

Igor nechal orgasmus, aby se přes něj přehnal jako ničivá vlna, oddal se mu a pak se omámeně vracel do přítomnosti. Pozvolna si uvědomil, že musí pomoci Ondrovi, přestože by to nepochybně zvládl sám.

Zůstávaje v něm se i s Ondrou přetočil záda, jednou dlaní usilovně pracoval na jeho erekci, druhou si ho přidržoval, jemně jej hladil po hrudníku, tvář opřenou o líce druhého muže. Chtěl mu přivést slast a tak znásobil rychlost, jakou se jeho ruka na přítelově erekci pohybovala, zaposlouchal se do jeho stenů, opájel se pocitem, že právě on způsobuje rozkoš tak výjimečnému člověku…

Ondra se v jeho náruči napjal a někam před ně dopadly první kapky bílé tekutiny, za nimi další, až ty poslední ulpěly jen na Igorově ruce. Ještě chvíli něžně přejížděl přes jeho penis, pak uložil Ondru vedle sebe.

Za doznívajícího orgasmu se Ondra otočil na Igora a spojil jejich rty v lehkém, láskyplném polibku. Prohrábl mu vlasy, palcem přejel po tváři.  
"Sprcha?" nadhodil s úsměvem, když se dokázal odtrhnout od Igorových úst.

Souhlasné kývnutí. Tentokrát se vážně jen osprchovali, během pár minut už zase leželi v posteli, mezi sebou několik centimetrů místa. Spávat jeden natisknutý na druhého moc nepraktikovali, ale když se Ondra náhle rozhodnul, že dnes by mohli udělat výjimku, Igor neprotestoval. Vnímal blízkou přítomnost svého milence, jeho oddechování… a snad i vůni, jež mu přišla podivně utěšující.

\---------

Druhý den přišel příliš brzy. Ondra se rozvaloval na posteli, zatímco Igor se už stačil nasnídat a převléct. Prostě se mu vůbec nechtělo zpátky do Prahy, kde si jen tak nemohl písknout a mít Igora celý den pro sebe… S povzdechem se vyhrabal z peřin a doslova proletěl koupelnou. Když z ní vylezl, usadil se v křesle naproti Igorovi, jenž si podpíral hlavu a měřil si jej pohledem.

"Co je?" zeptal se ho Ondra trochu vyveden z míry. Igor ale neodpověděl, jen se dál ještě chvíli díval, ale pak vstal a začal se přehrabovat ve svém zavazadle.

Ondrovi se honilo hlavou jen jediné… Měl by využít každý moment, který stráví společně. Kdo ví, kdy zase budou moct takhle vypadnout ven, pryč, prostě utéct od všeho. A tak se přistihl, že je najednou na nohou, pokládá ruce na Igorovy boky, otáčí ho k sobě čelem a po krátkém navázání očního kontaktu jej líbá na překvapeně pootevřené rty.

Natisknul se na jeho tělo, první záchvěvy vzrušení se dostavily. Igor nejprve na jeho pozornost reagoval zdrženlivě, zanedlouho už mu odpovídal stejně náruživě a vůbec se nebránil, když jej druhý muž zády narazil na dveře. Možná by se mu takhle těsně před odjezdem do něčeho takového nechtělo, kdyby neměl z Ondrova chování pocit, že je to jiné.

Jeho sevření bylo podivně silné, skoro zoufalé, stejně jako útok jeho rtů. Docházelo mu, co se děje, a veškeré zárodky protestu udusil hluboko v sobě. Místo toho se do polibku ponořil, vychutnával si váhu druhého těla na svém, jak hřálo, jak jej tisklo na tvrdé dveře za ním, jak si ho podmaňovalo…

Vnímal horko, které se přes něj valilo a projevovalo se na rostoucí tvrdosti v jeho slabinách, otírajících se o Ondrovy, jenž na tom byl podobně. Jejich ústa se s mlasknutím oddělila.

"Můžu si tě vzít?" zeptal se mladší muž, hlas roztřesený nejistotou a narůstajícím vzrušením.

Igor by zřejmě otázku považoval za lehce hloupou, ale náhlá jemnost, jež se vkradla do tak prosté otázky, mu vzala všechna slova, pouze souhlasně kývnul. U srdce jej zahřála radost, která se zatřpytila v Ondrových očích. Ty mu ale vzápětí zmizely z dohledu, jelikož byl otočen čelem ke dveřím, automaticky si na ně položil dlaně, na šíji jej zašimral nos.  
Přejížděl po jeho krku a odváděl pozornost od Ondrových rukou, pracujících na riflích svého přítele. Pak mu je stáhl ke kolenům i se spodním prádlem, neodolal a stiskl ten dokonalý zadek, než se začal věnovat vlastnímu oblečení.

Když i jeho kalhoty ležely na zemi, otřel se svou erekcí o půlky před sebou, Igor natočil hlavu, co nejvíce mohl a Ondra přijal jeho nabízené rty. Miloval, jak si s nimi mohl dělat, co chtěl, jak už po pár jemných kousnutích natekly, jak se náhle staly agresivnějšími a Igorův jazyk se mu octnul v ústech, mazlil se s tím jeho, jak si jej znenadání Igor podmanil.

Zasténal mu do úst, do třísel se mu hrnula další krev, potřeboval už být uvnitř. A tak neváhal, přerušil polibek a zasunul špičku penisu do Igora, oči upřené na jeho tvář. Hltal pohledem ty rty sevřené zuby, přivřená víčka, hnědé oči utápějící se v chtíči rostoucím s každým centimetrem, mizícím v jeho těle.

Ondrovy ruce se rozutekly po pokožce jeho milence, vyhrnul mu triko, laskal svaly na zádech, přejel na břicho, až skončily u erekce, vlhké vzrušením. Vytáhl se a začal přirážet, ani pomalu ani rychle, nasadil tempo, jež bylo příjemné jim oběma, současně se věnoval Igorově tvrdosti, nechal si ji proklouzávat v dlaních, palcem škádlil žalud.

Očima stále visel na výrazu staršího muže, opřel si čelo o jeho spánek, políbil zarostlou tvář, a aniž by to zamýšlel, jeho pohyby nabíraly na rychlosti. Potřeboval zvýšit tření, slast, valící se přes něj se stávala neúnosnou, k tomu intenzivně vnímal, jak se Igor s každým přírazem zachvěje, jak mu vychází vstříc, sám se nabodává na jeho erekci, slyšel jeho tiché steny.

Orgasmus jej zasáhnul s ničivou silou, z hrdla se mu vydral prakticky zvířecí zvuk, když z něj vytryskl první, bílý pramen, následován druhým, třetím a čtvrtým… Realita se na chvíli vytratila, vnímal jen jejich dvě těla a vrcholící rozkoš, jež se přelévala z jednoho na druhého. I přes pohlcující slast neustalo tempo jeho ruky na Igorově erekci, a tak i dveře byly brzy poznamenány důsledky jejich činů.

Igor se pod Ondrou napnul, otřásl se a s hlasitými nádechy a výdechy se nechal unášet orgasmem, s nímž odpluly i veškeré myšlenky a starosti. Zcela se poddal tomu nádhernému pocit naplnění, uvolnění a snad i lehké bolesti, kterou mu na krku zanechaly Ondrovy zuby.

Hodnou chvíli pak vstřebával, co se právě stalo, opíral se o dveře, Ondra o něj. Hřál, konejšivě hřál, dýchal mu přes rameno, držel jej kolem pasu, s penisem stále uvnitř něj. Bylo mu dobře.

"Víš, že musíme vypadat hrozně vtipně? Vystrkujeme tady holé zadky a ojíždíme dveře…" poznamenal unaveným hlasem Ondra, pohnout se mu ale nechtělo. Muž pod ním se zachvěl smíchem, pro ucho sotva slyšitelným, ovšem srdce láskyplným pocitem naplňujícím.

"Miluju tě čím dál víc, každým dnem," pronesl tiše do šedivějících vlasů, všechno v něm jako by žilo jen láskou k tomu druhému, prostě mu to musel říct a klidně by mu to říkal znovu a znovu, ani si neuvědomoval, jak zoufale se Igora drží, jak moc ho nechce pustit.

Muž pod ním jen klidně dýchal, nehýbal se, pouze si potřeboval srovnat myšlenky, vložit je do správných slov, nezajíknout se sílou emocí, jež jimi chtěl vyjádřit, než…

"Já vím, Igi…" uslyšel šepot svého milence, načež ucítil jeho rty kousek od svých, pootočil hlavu a políbil jej.  
Ne, nemusel vůbec nic říkat, Ondra to věděl, cítil, že je na tom Igor úplně stejně, jen z toho doteku rtů, z jeho letmých úsměvů, vlídných očí… Křičel ta slova na něj, aniž by promluvil.

Z momentu souznění je vytrhl telefon, jenž je jako by vrátil do reality. Váhavě od sebe odstoupili, upravili se a Ondra poté zvedl sluchátko pevné linky. Igor si mezitím vzal na starost dveře. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by bylo vhodné na nich nechat své genetické dědictví.

"Máme urychleně opustit pokoj," oznámil Ondra poté, co dotelefonoval. Ani se obsahu hovoru nedivil, bylo téměř dvanáct hodin a měli by vypadnout. Sebrali tedy těch pár kusů zavazadel, co si přivezli, a opustili pokoj, následně i hotel. Naházeli věci do auta, pak se oba vydali směrem ke straně řidiče.

"Chceš řídit?" zeptal se Ondra a zastavil se. Koukal na Igora, který na něj jen hleděl, nic neříkal, prostě jen tak před ním stál. Ondra trpělivě čekal, jak se Igor rozhodne. Sice moc nechápal, nad čím může jeho přítel tak dumat, ale už si zvyknul, že Igor se čas od času zasekl nad úplně banální věcí, takže mu potřebnou chvilku na ujasnění si všeho, čeho potřeboval, poskytnul.

Právě když zabředl do svých úvah, vytrhl jej z nich Igor něčím, co naprosto nečekal.

"Taky tě miluju," řekl polohlasem, oči pevně upřené do těch modrých. Viděl v Ondrově tváři nejdříve zmatení, pak jej ale obdařil úsměvem a Igor tak nějak věděl, že tenhle úsměv patří jen jemu. Byl to ten vzácný úsměv, bez příměsi ironie, arogance, šílenství, hořkosladkosti, lítost, soucitu… Jen ryzí, šťastný úsměv.

Na veřejnosti si Ondra původně víc dovolit nechtěl, ale aspoň na krátkou chvíli si dovolit stisknout svého přítele v náruči.  
Mohlo to být jen přátelské objetí dvou dobrých kamarádů, stejně jako vztah utužující gesto milenců.


End file.
